Reality For The First Time
by Kasai to Kasumi
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. Problem is, they’re both stuck in a mental institution with no way out. But when Miroku and Kagome show up, things won’t be the same. Warning: jealousy inducing love triangles everywhere! MirSan InuKag.
1. Absolute Madness

Hajimete no Reality Reality For the First Time 

**A/N: **I am very pleased with my Naraku action figure. His head pops off! Mwuahahahaha! (Smile)

The scenes tend to change frequently, so to keep you from getting lost, I have so kindly typed up the setting in each scene. Actually, I think they're there mainly for _me. _That said, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter 1**

O

_(At the hospital)_

O

"Sango, you know what time it is, don't you?" A man asked, holding a syringe in one hand ominously.

Sango gave no response. In fact, she gave no sign of life whatsoever, which instilled fear into her caretaker's heart.

Her face was pale and sickly as though her blood had been completely drained from her body. Her eyes were dull and bleak, with patches of darkened skin under them. They were nothing like how they had been a year ago, when her russet orbs had sparkled with radiance and life. Now, she was silent, and her chest was still.

"Dammit, not again!" The doctor cursed. He jogged to the other side of the room and desperately tried to get Sango to breathe once again. He gripped her shoulders and violently shook her, effectively snapping her out of her trance.

She cast her empty eyes onto the doctor, watching his lips move, but hearing nothing. Sango figured that her doctor was trying to tell her to breathe, but she had no way of knowing.

At last she reluctantly drew in a breath of air. It tasted bitter and stale, just like her heart.

The doctor gave a small smile. _She's still holding on._ He thought.

It had been a long time since Takashi Sango had been put into his care. The doctor had spent many memorable moments with her, leading her on the road to recovery. He also remembered the not so good days when she had given up hope and nearly flung herself out of the nearby window in despair.

The physician glanced up at the now bordered up window, recollecting how much trouble they had both been in after that event. But things had changed since then, ever since Kitada Inuyasha showed up. Sango had confided in the newer patient, which she had never done before. It was all thanks to that man that Sango had regained some of her senses. The doctor was forever grateful.

"Sango you have to," the man said. He hesitated on the next part. Almost everyday, Sango threw a fit when she heard the word 'medicine'. Drawing in a breath, he continued. "You have to take your medicine now."

"I don't need medicine, Kouga," Sango stated firmly.

Kouga sighed. Well, at least she wasn't screaming at him.

"Sango, it's required. You know this. Do you want to get better?" He asked her. The question was meant to be benign, but the effect was far from what Kouga had wanted.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Just leave me alone!" She yelled in his face.

Kouga wrapped his hand around Sango's frail wrist to prevent her from striking him, as she had done a few weeks ago. He remembered something in Sango's files stating that she had been an expert martial artist. Kouga definitely didn't want her pulling any moves on him while they were alone.

Sango stared at his hand in fear. She was being held down, and there was only one option for her when she was being restrained.

"INUYASHA!"

Kouga released her wrist as though it had burned him. "Shit!" He yelped. Inuyasha was trouble and Kouga knew it.

A few doors down, small dog-ears twitched on top of a white bed of hair. Inuyasha sat up in bed, wondering if he had heard Sango's voice just now.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" He heard again. That was _definitely _Sango.

Leaping up from his bed, Inuyasha broke through his locked door and flew down the hallway to his friend in danger.

Back in Sango's room, Kouga was pleading for her to keep her mouth shut. Whenever she summoned Inuyasha, Kouga was in for it. Not only was he unable to keep his own patient in check, but he was disturbing another doctor's patient as well. It was a miracle that he still had the job.

Sango's mouth had finally snapped shut, and Kouga held his breath, praying that Inuyasha wouldn't bust through the door at any second like he usually did. There was a slight chance that he _hadn't _heard Sango.

_Yeah right, this girl has a powerful set of lungs._ Kouga thought disdainfully.

Sango smirked at the poor doctor. Kouga gave her a questioning look, which quickly changed into surprise when none other than Inuyasha barged into the room like a madman. No pun intended, but this _was _a mental hospital after all.

"Sango!" He practically roared.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried gleefully, clapping her hands.

Kouga couldn't believe his eyes. What was this, a classical love story? Guy saves girl, bad guy gets owned? Wait…_he _was the bad guy in this case…wasn't he?

Sango and Kouga watched and waited as Inuyasha performed his usual stage act of drawing an invisible sword at his waist and brandishing it at Kouga.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha barked, waving his hands wildly, still confident that there was a sword there. He shouted, "TESSAIGAAAAA!"

"Is that a threat, Inuyasha?" Kouga said with boredom, completely ignoring the fact that this newcomer patient was screaming incoherent words in his face.

"Watch out Kouga," Sango giggled. "That sword is pretty sharp," she played along. Kouga rolled his eyes and pressed his thumb against a small red button on his beeper, alerting security that another patient had escaped.

Not even a minute later, guards were swarming around the room, blocking Sango from Inuyasha's vision. The security guards worked to corner Inuyasha while coming up with a plan on how to get him back to his room.

Kouga stood up, Sango watching him fearfully. She knew what was coming.

"No! Please! We'll be good, just don't!" Sango begged. Kouga looked at her with pity before sliding a hidden syringe into her vein.

Sango looked at him in shock before collapsing onto her bed, fast asleep.

"Sango!" Inuyasha persisted.

The girl was already unconscious.

O

_(At Miroku's high school)_

O

The students in room 116 of Kuroyama High School snickered as one of their classmates stood behind the unsuspecting teacher, mimicking his every move. Shimizu Miroku, the class clown as they called him, could hardly contain himself as he scratched his butt just as the old teacher had. The rest of the class burst out into fits of laughter.

"Now what is the meaning of this?" The feeble teacher demanded.

The class fell into hysterics as Miroku grabbed two erasers and clapped them together, creating a chalky dust. He cleverly used this distraction to make his way back to his desk, where other students cheered and patted his back in admiration.

They watched as their teacher swatted at the air, trying to rid the dust that was obscuring his vision. As the chalk particles settled onto his clothing, the instructor noticed that one Shimizu Miroku was in the same state as he— covered with white powder.

"Shimizu! Get to the guidance office immediately. I'm sick of this attitude of yours!" The professor snapped. Grinning and clearly enjoying all of this attention, Miroku stood and exited the room.

O

_(In the guidance office)_

O

"Miroku, back again?" The guidance secretary said with a frown.

Miroku chuckled and flashed his brilliant smile at her before entering the guidance counselor's office.

"This is hardly a time to laugh, you know," the secretary called to his back. "You've been here every day thisweek!"

Miroku shut the door behind him, muffling the secretary's bothersome voice.

"Back again?" The guidance counselor said, repeating his secretary's question. He eyed Miroku's white clothing suspiciously. Noticing the old man was giving him a strange look, Miroku swiftly brushed away some of the dust and crossed the room to take a seat in front of the enormous desk.

"Uh yeah, do you always do that?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"Always do what?"

"Repeat that secretary. You've done it a lot since I've been here," Miroku said observantly.

"Well you would know, wouldn't you? You've been here every day this week!"

"You're doing it again," Miroku stated simply, leaning back in the squashy chair.

"You can be quiet," The guidance counselor snapped menacingly.

"Yes sir," Miroku said quickly.

The two men sat in silence for a minute, one trying to figure a way out of punishment, the other trying to find the perfect penalty for one who disrupted classes frequently.

"Your teacher called from upstairs, said you've been misbehaving again. So I've decided that your sentence-," Miroku flinched at the word 'sentence'. It sounded too much like he was on death row or something similarly horrific. "Will be…" He paused.

Miroku squirmed in his seat. Why the hell was it taking the counselor so long to talk? He wanted to get it over with nice and quick, without the torture in between. The counselor chose the opposite.

"You will serve three weeks as a volunteer at Hideko Institute. Maybe this will straighten you out a bit. It will certainly teach you how to treat other people, especially since I'll arrange for you to meet with a few patients during your stay."

Miroku's face fell. He had to volunteer at a hospital? Filled with old people and cripples? Not happening!

"But sir! I have no medical training so I don't think I'll be able to perform the jobs given to me," Miroku pointed out, hoping to change his mind.

"Nonsense. You're not going to be administering medicine to the patients or performing any kind of surgery! You'll do ordinary things such as help the doctors and talk to a few patients to keep them company. One of the lead doctors there is a good friend of mine. You'll meet him tomorrow. His name is Fujimoto Kouga," said the guidance counselor.

Miroku nodded in defeat, but something caught his attention…

…

"TOMORROW!" He shouted.

"Of course. The weekend is a perfect time for you to start. You'll be there for three hours a day helping out. Understand?"

"Are you kidding?" Miroku said indignantly.

"No I'm not. You may leave now. I'll be sending out a letter to your family informing them of this as well as a call to Fujimoto-san. He'll be pleased to meet you. Have a nice day and _stay out of trouble unless you want more from me!_" He stressed the last part of that sentence.

Miroku had never run out of an office as fast as he did then.

O

_(At hospital – Next morning)_

O

Miroku grumbled, leaning his head on his fist and staring outside at all the buildings speeding past. The reflection from the car window could be seen on Miroku's bored face. He was spacing out as usual, but inside he wanted nothing more than to drop off the end of the earth.

"We're here," came a gruff voice from the driver's seat of the black and beaten Hyundai. Miroku looked up at the building, then back at his foster father, Mushin. His eyes were clearly begging Mushin to turn around and drive him home.

"Sorry, no can do, Miroku. You brought this one upon yourself," Mushin answered Miroku's silent question.

Miroku sighed. "So I guess that means you're getting rid of me to go drinking with a bunch of women, am I right?"

"Hit the mark!" Mushin said happily. Miroku shuddered. After all, who wanted to picture an old (not to mention fat) man completely smothered by beautiful women having a good time? _Especially_ while you were stuck in a hospital when nothing was wrong with you!

Mushin got out of the car and headed to the other side to drag Miroku out by his feet.

At long last, the pair headed up to the building to find a doctor waiting for them. Miroku suspected this man to be Fujimoto Kouga, whom his guidance counselor had spoken of yesterday at school.

"Good morning!" Called the man from the entrance. Miroku and Mushin approached him. "I'm Fujimoto Kouga, pleased to meet you. You must be Miroku, yes?" Kouga stuck out his hand to the younger of the two.

Miroku took his hand and shook it firmly. His intuition had been correct— this man _was_ the one known as Kouga.

A few minutes later, Mushin had departed and Kouga was leading Miroku down a luminous yet narrow hallway. Anywhere you looked, there were doors. Tons of doors, all with bars on the windows. Miroku had never seen any hospital like it. It was unnerving and left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just what kind of hospital _was _it?

"Where are we going, Fujimoto-san?" Miroku disturbed the eerie silence.

"Please call me Kouga. We're on our way to see one of my many patients. I have one to check up on right now, so it'll be a good chance for you to meet some people here," Kouga replied.

"Oh…sounds great," Miroku muttered sarcastically.

Without warning, a screech echoed throughout the hallway, piercing through the air, making Miroku's ears ring. _What the hell was that? A crow or something?_ He thought dumbly.

Kouga turned onto another hallway sharply, heading toward the direction of the hideous shrieks. Miroku followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost in a place like this.

Up ahead, Miroku could make out a group of guards restraining a man in a hospital gown, who appeared to be fighting and thrashing about for his life. Miroku's eyes widened, wondering why the patient was acting so out of line.

Kouga was quick to take action as he forced his way to the man to help out. Miroku watched the patient scream and pull at his binds, his eyes full of terror. Looking through a nearby window, Miroku saw another patient sitting on a small metal bed with what had to be the most uncomfortable looking bed in existence. The room was purely white.

White. This was an insane asylum!

Miroku was going to have a word with Kouga once he was finished with his business here.

…

Just a few minutes later, Kouga gave up and let the guards take care of the crazed patient.

"Kouga!" Miroku called. "This is a mental hospital, isn't it?" Miroku narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Yes, yes it is," Kouga said sheepishly. He continued his walk down the hall, knowing the new apprentice did not like that answer one bit.

And as Kouga had guessed— "Why am I here with a bunch of crazy people! It's bad for my health! Why here of all places!" Miroku raged, following closely behind.

"Miroku, please calm yourself!" Kouga lifted a hand to silence Miroku. "I won't be exposing you to much, just a few of the minor cases. Don't worry about that."

Miroku sighed in relief.

Kouga scratched his chin. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get sued if one of the chronic patients attacked you at any given time…" Kouga trailed off, imagining what would happen.

Miroku halted and stared at Kouga with disbelief. Was this guy for real?

Miroku nearly lost himself in his anger, but then, through the clearing madness came a fragile looking nurse with her hair pulled back into a bun and skin as smooth as a pearl. This strange girl caught Miroku's attention and he became entranced. Who was she? He had to know her name, at the very least.

The mysterious nurse rushed past, dropping pens and papers all over the place. She turned around to see important files flying behind her. She yelped and chased after the papers and rolling pens. Miroku found the perfect opportunity to introduce himself as he picked up a pen and handed it to her in all his suave glory.

The cute little nurse blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said.

Miroku winked at her. "The name's Miroku. And what might yours be?" He asked.

"I'm Minage Koharu."

This place might not be so bad after all.

O

O

O

O

O

**A/N:** Heheheh. Kouga in a white lab coat. Oh my god. (laughs) Anyway…

Yeah I know, there are a LOT of Koharu haters out there (cough MANDAZ cough), but she just makes things more interesting between Miroku and Sango! She won't be in this story much so don't worry about that.

The same applies to Kouga. This was his debut chapter and now he'll be appearing less and less. Oh Well. But there _will_ be plenty more of Sango and Inuyasha as well…and Kagome has yet to make her appearance.

About Koharu's surname Minage (snicker) it means 'suicide by jumping into a river, ocean, or volcano, or from a high place'. Appropriate, huh?

NEXT CHAPTER: Miroku meets Sango and Inuyasha gets a new doctor.

**Please review!** I want to see if this story works out better than Dying Gratitude, since that one kind of died.


	2. Heart

Hajimete no Reality -  
Reality for the First Time

**A/N:** Ah I always forget to title my first chapter. Oh well.

Review responses are at the bottom!

And I apologize for all of my O's. I use them because they don't get deleted when I upload the document. I used to use dashes but those always disappeared and they were a pain. Anyway— 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Two**

O

_(At the hospital)_

O

Kouga glanced down briefly at his watch and looked up again. Then he did a double take. "Wow! Look at the time! Seeing that one patient took almost an hour. It's lunchtime too, are you hungry, Miroku?" The doctor said very quickly. Miroku merely nodded.

_An hour? That's it?_ He had to spend three hours a day at this place, and the time couldn't move any slower for Miroku.

_(At the hospital cafeteria)_

"Kagura-chan!" Sango called, spotting the older girl sitting near a huge window.

Orikasa Kagura looked up to find Sango rushing toward her with a food tray. Kagura smiled at her friend. Kagura had been in this hospital longer than Sango had, but quickly befriended the girl once she had arrived. Sango proved to be quite popular in this hospital and had a rather infectious personality.

Kagura's case was a rather odd one. She was originally brought to Hideko Institute because her father had started treating her as his personal slave. Eventually Kagura had destroyed the house they lived in by lighting it on fire, cackling in delight as she watched the large mansion crumble at the mercy of the flames. She hadn't even thought of the consequences and ended up killing her sister Kanna.

Kagura was so dazed at the time, she didn't even realize she had been restrained and brought to a sanctuary for the crazed. But little did Kagura know, her father Naraku was the one who had killed Sango's family. Neither girl knew of this, which was for the best.

"What did they do to you?" Kagura snapped when Sango sat down at the table.

"Huh? Oh, the usual. I called for Inuyasha, Kouga turned into a ghost, guards came in, and I got knocked out by that medicine," Sango replied nonchalantly.

Kagura watched her eat. "You look a bit pale," she noted.

"Well, you know that they bordered up my window so I couldn't try skydiving again. So I guess I really don't get much sun," Sango told her.

"Skydiving?"

"My happy version of jumping out of a window to kill myself," Sango said, shoving a cucumber slice into her mouth.

_This girl is on some heavy-duty anti-depressants for sure._ Kagura thought, watching Sango as she happily munched on her salad.

Sango suddenly dropped her fork, which clattered onto the table and slipped to the floor.

"What is it?" Kagura asked immediately, blinking at an alarming rate. Sango sure was acting weird today.

"I think I need to start dating," Sango stated.

Kagura nearly toppled out of her chair, not expecting such an odd affirmation. "What makes you say that? You never showed any interest in guys here before," she said back.

"I don't know…I think I just want someone to sweep me off my feet and take me out of this place," Sango said, clasping her hands together, obviously in a vivid daydream.

_Yup. Definitely the work of anti-depressants. _

Kagura chuckled at the girl's erratic behavior. Sango was a fun girl to be around, until she became seriously depressed about her family's demise at certain moments. Then there was no consoling her, unless you enjoy having a large mattress chucked at you. She's done that before, to her doctor Fujimoto-san. Poor guy.

"Well, Sango-chan, that's easy. If you want to find the love of your life, all you have to do is form a heart with your hands," Kagura demonstrated. "Look through the heart, and you'll spot that special someone!" She finished.

Sango eyed her curiously before snorting into her salad.

"What's so funny? It's true!" Kagura huffed.

"…Sure."

"Just try it!" Kagura insisted. Sango rolled her eyes but gave it a shot anyway. She formed the heart with her hands and began scanning the hospital lunchroom. She couldn't help but burst out into fits of giggles every once in a while.

"Too young…too old…too fat…oh man that's Kouga! No way! Who taught you this anyway, Kagura-chan?" Sango asked.

"My mother. She said she found my father that way." Kagura explained.

"And did it work out?"

"Well…no." Sango gave her a look. "But they had me! There had to have been _some _love in there, right?"

Sango ignored her and continued her search, feeling rather foolish. Without warning, Sango saw a mysterious man through her "heart". She had never seen him before. Sango wondered if he was a new patient or a doctor. Either way, he was amazing to look at. Sango felt herself blush as she dropped her hands to her lap.

"Who…is _that_?" She exclaimed.

O

_(At the hospital's main office)_

O

Inside of the hospital's office, a young woman was being lectured about the finer points of Hideko Institute, as well as the awards the hospital had won over the years for outstanding results in patients. The poor young doctor was growing impatient, and though she hid it, was not interested in all of the trophies and certificates in this office. So the talk droned on and on, while the woman could do nothing but nod and smile. She began to tap her foot in annoyance.

Kouga stood in the far corner of the room, deciding to skip out on lunch with his new apprentice Miroku to show the new medical doctor around. He was pleased to see that this doctor was in fact a young and beautiful woman, with long silky hair and amazing legs showing from underneath her light blue skirt. Kouga wiped the drool from his lip as his boss gestured in his direction.

The young woman, Higurashi Kagome, turned and spotted Kouga leaning against the bookcase.

"Dr. Fujimoto! I've heard so much about you, it's wonderful to meet you!" Kagome piped up.

Kouga smirked at her, pleased to see that she was his type of woman. She was pleasant, yet not controlling. He was going to make this woman his. He stretched out an arm, motioning for Kagome to come with him. She latched onto Kouga arm without hesitation and allowed him to lead her away.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Kouga murmured into her ear with a wolfish grin.

"Excuse me?" Kagome stuttered, her cheeks flaming. _How cliché. Who does he think he is? _Kagome squirmed out of Kouga's grip and shook her head, refusing to walk beside him. Instead she followed from a safe distance behind.

_Damn, did I blow my chance with her already? _Kouga thought dejectedly. "So who's your first patient?" Kouga started up the conversation again.

"His name is…" She sorted through a folder in her arms. "Kitada Inuyasha," she answered. Kouga nodded and headed towards Inuyasha's room.

"He should be back from lunch soon, so here you go," Kouga said to Kagome, unlocking the door for her. She nodded as a thank you and stepped inside.

"Kouga!" Came a male voice. The busy doctor turned to find Miroku jogging down the hallway to catch up with him. "I'm almost out of here, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, another hour, it seems," Miroku's face fell.

"Why!" Miroku hollered in distress.

"You'll meet with my last two patients since you didn't get a chance to really talk to my other patients this morning." Kouga told him as they walked along.

"Great."_ I knew I'd end up in the funny farm sooner or later. _Miroku thought to himself_. I wonder if I'll see that nurse again— Koharu. She was a pretty one. I should ask her out—_ Miroku's thoughts were cut short as he slammed his face into Kouga's back, since the other man had stopped short without advance warning.

"What gives?" Miroku said, rubbing his nose. Kouga didn't have to explain, they were already at the first patient's door.

"Ah, Sato-san!" Kouga exclaimed. "I trust you're feeling better today?" Kouga stopped smiling and ducked as a shoe was chucked his way. "Damn, I thought I told the nurse to take his shoes away while he was asleep!"

"So he does that all the time, you're saying?" Miroku said with an eyebrow raised.

"Only when he sees me, it seems," Kouga replied. Miroku gave him a blank look.

The two men entered the room, much to the displeasure of the occupant. The sickly man looked terrified, and stared at Kouga with wide eyes, backing up against the wall. Kouga cringed as he saw the man dig his nails into the wall. Maybe this wasn't the best time to talk to Sato-san, he obviously hadn't taken his medicine yet.

"Well, have a nice day, Sato-san. Come on Miroku," Kouga said swiftly. Miroku immediately turned to follow him out the door, but kept an eye on Sato just to be cautious. He didn't want any shoes flung at him as well.

"Let's try Sango instead. She seems to be lightening up quite a bit these days," Kouga said, seemingly to himself. He knocked on the door across the hall from Sato and entered.

The nurse Koharu stood up from her seat next to Sango and bowed politely Kouga.

"Ah, Koharu," Kouga said with surprise.

"I was just checking up on Sango, sir. She seemed unhappy," Koharu answered.

Miroku perked up when he heard Koharu's name. She was here? Miroku spotted her scurrying toward the door to give the others some privacy. Koharu caught sight of Miroku and smiled shyly.

"Long time no see," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah. Hey listen," Miroku lowered his voice to a whisper. "You want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Koharu blushed and nodded. "How long are you staying here for?"

"Three weekends, Saturday and Sunday. Three hours a day." Miroku repeated what his guidance counselor had told him.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" She gave a wide smile and hurried down the hallway, giggling like a fool and squealing about her first 'date' _ever_.

Miroku turned to find Kouga standing in the doorway, looking into a small room.

Kouga could see from his position in the doorway that the effects of the medicine had worn off. Sango was back to her silent, untrusting self. It was unfortunate that Miroku couldn't have met Sango while she was in a good mood. She was a completely different person when she was cheerful. Her eyes would light up like lanterns, and she actually looked happy to be alive.

Miroku tried to peer over the tall doctor's shoulder, but saw nothing. This Sango person must have been sitting down. At last Kouga moved forward, allowing Miroku to enter the white room as well.

Miroku sidled up to Kouga's side and turned his eyes to the young girl sitting on the bed. She wasn't all that pretty, but Miroku was sure that she must have been stunning before she came to this place. He could see it in her eyes.

"Sango," Kouga spoke. She didn't respond. "You aren't holding your breath again, are you?" He asked nervously. His nerves loosened up as he saw her shake her head in the negative.

Instead, she was staring at the window, which to Miroku's surprise, didn't have bars, nor was it open. It was covered in wooden planks. Miroku knew this wasn't uniform to the rest of the rooms in the hospital, and it ensnared his curiosity.

Kouga spoke softly to the girl, "Have you calmed down since your little 'episode'?"

She nodded.

"You aren't going to call for Inuyasha?" Kouga asked cautiously.

Sango finally tore her eyes off of the wooden planks on the windows and turned to Kouga. Finally Miroku heard her speak. Sango's voice cracked at first, but became smooth, with just a bit of iciness in her tone.

"Only if you provoke me, Kouga," she said cruelly.

Miroku straightened his shoulders. This girl looked ready to rip the head off of anyone who bothered her. She probably had a nasty violent streak that Miroku didn't want to be part of.

"Alright Miroku, I'll be back in a little while, if you wouldn't mind staying here with Sango?" Kouga said to Miroku.

"Wait, what? You want _me_ to keep her company?" Miroku pointed to himself, poking his chest a bit too hard.

"Exactly. You'll be okay, Sango is stable enough right now," Kouga nodded to him and exited.

Miroku choked and sputtered from poking his chest; preventing him from telling Kouga he didn't want this responsibility.

"Great, I'm babysitting," Miroku muttered.

Sango threw a rather sharp hairpin his way, tearing the sleeve of his deep blue shirt before it dug itself into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Don't insult me. I'm insane, remember?" Sango said, glaring at Miroku. His eyebrow twitched but he said nothing back to her.

Sango didn't even realize that this man was the very man she had spotted through her "heart" at lunch while with Kagura. She was likely to forget a few things after her medicine wore off. This time, Miroku's handsome face was long forgotten.

"So, what should we do, Mr. Babysitter?" Sango grinned.

This last hour was going to be a long one for Miroku.

O

_(In Inuyasha's room)_

O

Inuyasha rushed back to his room as fast as possible after eating his lunch. Large crowds frightened him, ever since _that_ happened.

About seven months ago, Inuyasha had the perfect life. He had a loving girlfriend named Kikyou, and he had taken his father's expensive and flashy car out for a drive with her one night. They were going to the movies at that time.

Things went horribly wrong from there, and Inuyasha wasn't sure why or how it happened. His girlfriend had gotten angry with him for losing his wallet and not being able to pay for the movie tickets.

During their quarrel, they had thrown a few nasty comments at each other and the next thing Inuyasha knew, Kikyou was on his trail, practically hunting him down with a bow and arrow, of all things. Inuyasha believed that she had retrieved it from a nearby showcase that contained tons of old weaponry.

Inuyasha panicked as he glanced over his shoulder at Kikyou. He tried to escape, but the crowd was so dense that he could hardly move. Kikyou released the arrow, and it pierced him in the back of the shoulder, making him tumble down onto the groups of people, the blood surging from his body. Kikyou laughed at him and left him there to die, taking her deadly arrows with her.

Luckily, some people in the crowd cornered Kikyou and she was arrested. Inuyasha however, suffered major psychological damage, which became painfully obvious when he began rolling along the ground hollering a single word— tessaiga. He was rushed to Hideko Institute, rather than an average medical hospital. Why Kikyou wasn't sent there as well is a mystery. Perhaps it was to keep her from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't even tell the difference between reality and his frequent hallucinations anymore.

He shuddered, not wanting to recall that event. He had never felt so betrayed in all of his life. Inuyasha didn't understand what kind of woman would try to kill their boyfriend for losing his wallet. Perhaps she was just a bit on the edge that day, or maybe on some kind of lethal drug.

But it was part of the past now. Inuyasha had Sango to worry about instead. He knew her condition was much worse than his, since Sango had seen death in its truest form, and managed to escape it as well. Ever since he met the girl, they had become the best of friends, and they looked out for each other, protecting one another from the evil doctors of the ward.

Inuyasha thought about this morning, when Sango had screamed for him. Being blocked from her and watching as she went limp crushed his heart. He couldn't protect anyone, could he? Inuyasha felt like a failure. A mentally wounded failure.

Inuyasha reached his room at last, but found that the door stood ajar. He figured that annoying nurse Koharu was still cleaning up or something so he entered, preparing to ignore her as always.

Instead he found Kikyou.

'Kikyou' stood up. "Hello, Inuyasha? My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm your new doctor! I hope we become good friends," she said politely.

So it _wasn't _Kikyou. But the name alone didn't convince Inuyasha. He gaped openly at her and then did the unexpected; he screamed.

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Kagome cried out frantically, hurrying to the man's side.

Inuyasha grabbed his head with both hands, as if he was suffering from a severe migraine. His breath shortened and Kagome panicked. Already her very first patient was having troubles. This was most likely a bad omen for her.

"Please Inuyasha!" Kagome said soothingly. "I only want to help."

"Shut up! Did you mean to help me when you tried to kill me, Kikyou?" Inuyasha yelled, pushing her aside.

Kagome fell to the cold floor with a thud. "I'm not Kikyou! I don't even know who this Kikyou _is_! I'm Kagome!" She yelled right back.

The door flew open with a loud bang. Hurried footsteps echoed across the floor as Kouga ran to Kagome's side.

"What is the meaning of this? Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kouga called to him. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the doctor.

_He's fast._ She thought numbly.

"That wench is the one who tried to kill me!" Inuyasha fumed. Kouga looked utterly confused.

"I told you I'm not! My name is Kagome! Not Kikyou!" Kagome shrieked.

"Then tell me why you look exactly like her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Silence! I've had enough of this!" Kouga's stern voice bellowed through the chaos. "Kagome, I hope you're alright." Kouga said with care.

Kagome stood up with some help from Kouga. "Yes I'm fine, thank you," She said composedly.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "I believe it would be in your best interest to watch over a _different _patient, rather than Inuyasha. It'll keep you out of danger," Kouga suggested.

"I'm up for the challenge. I can handle this patient," Kagome said assuredly. Kouga looked dubious.

Inuyasha glowered at her from his seat near the barred window. Kagome threw him a sickeningly sweet smile, making him frown and turn away.

_I'll get you to warm up to me yet, Kitada Inuyasha. _Kagome vowed.

O

O

O

O

O

**A/N:** Err…I know the thing with Kikyou was a bit … out there. But please bear with me. It adds to the humor (a bit) right? Well I hope it does. I guess its more ironic than humorous but hey, I'm trying.

This chapter was a bitch to edit because everything decided to italicize itself. So I had to go back through the whole thing to un-italicize everything and keep some of the thoughts and stresses on words in italics. Not fun.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The scene with Sango and Kagura was fun to write. Heehee.

Review Responses: 

**SanMirLover**: I'm so glad you decided to read my story, even if you don't normally read mental hospital fics. Thanks a bunch!

**SlummyRedDragon:** I honestly don't know why people hate Koharu so much. I for one don't mind her since she only appears in two episodes and is unconscious for the better part of them. I only find her voice annoying…and I guess I'm just trying to appease the Koharu-haters. Haha.

**lilsanoku105**: Don't mind the ages in this fic. They're gonna end up all screwed up anyway so its better to not think about that. I won't be mentioning ages in here anyway so I can avoid complications.

I thank all of my other reviewers as well! You are my inspiration! I actually write when I get reviews.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Miroku and Sango 'bond'.**


	3. Bonding

Hajimete no Reality  
Reality for the First Time

**A/N**: Yay for chapter three! Sorry this didn't come out sooner today, but I was very very busy! Nothing else to say right now so I'll let you get to the story.

Once again, review responses at the bottom!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

O

O

O

O

O

**Chapter Three**

O

(In Sango's room) 

O

Sango was having fun. Lots of fun. After all, nothing beat playing mind tricks on an unsuspecting visitor, while making him extremely frustrated in the process. Sango was highly amused, and easily entertained. Miroku was what she would call her distraction from life.

Presently, Miroku was rubbing his temples, praying that Kouga would come and tell him he could leave for the day. He looked up at Sango, who was sitting on her cot with the same smug countenance she'd worn throughout the entire visit.

_Oh you think this is funny, do you?_ Miroku thought bitterly._ Time for a taste of your own medicine._  
"Never have I met a more repulsive, annoying, and egotistical girl in my life!" He spat.

Miroku had no idea what he was getting into.

Sango's eyes flashed in anger and in one fluid movement, Sango was across the room, wrapping her spindly hands around Miroku's throat.

"Say that again," she said coldly. "I dare you to say something so awful to me, I'll have no choice but to be sedated. Go on, say it again!" she whispered in his ear. Miroku shuddered, wondering what this girl would do to him. He was stuck in a ditch; either he says something to her and gets mauled, or he keeps his mouth shut and gets mauled anyway. Not many good options.

"Look!" Miroku gasped as she released her grip on his neck. "I-I'm sorry about that, but I got sick of hearing you outsmart me like that. It really does make you seem arrogant," Miroku said honestly.

_SLAP!_

"Ahh! That hardly called for such brutality. I was apologizing, wasn't I?" Miroku whined, rubbing a sore red spot on his face.

"Suck it up. You still have no right to insult me. I'm the vulnerable patient here, not you."

"You don't _seem_ all too vulnerable to me," Miroku muttered.

"You wanna die!"

"Nooo!" Miroku squeezed his eyes shut.

Kouga strolled in at that instant, handing Miroku a pass showing that he had volunteered for one day so far. He was ordered to get the pass stamped every day he was here until his sentence was up. Then Miroku would be free again.

O

(In Inuyasha's room)

O

"Inuyasha, I'm your doctor now. You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," Kagome said with an edgy tone.

"I ain't gotta do nothing!" He retorted. Kagome let out a growl, causing Inuyasha to look up. He was amazed that this woman was growling at him. How strange.

"Well, I've been here long enough. I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a false smile. Not waiting for a response from Inuyasha, (nor expecting one) Kagome turned on her heel and left.

"Oh, Kagome-san!" Kouga called out as he saw the gorgeous doctor depart from her patient's room. Kagome rolled her eyes, not wanting to converse with the possessive doctor at the moment. "Allow me," Kouga gushed, pushing open the front doors of the hospital.

Kagome continued on through the door, neither acknowledging the annoying doctor, nor thanking him.

"Women," Kouga mumbled, shaking his head before descending the steps as well.

O

(In the hospital)

O

Sango raised her tired head from her pillow as she heard three soft knocks on her door. She listened as the door handle rattled, telling her that Inuyasha was picking the lock again so he could visit her.

Seconds later, Inuyasha was in. He smiled at his friend and sat down on the floor next to her bed.

"What is it?" Sango whispered. She was much too fatigued to have a conversation right now and really wasn't in the mood for more visitors.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. That damn Kouga always gives you such strong medicine, sometimes you're asleep for the whole day!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sango said, closing her eyes. "So how was your day?"

"Heh. Horrible. I've got some new know-it-all doctor pestering me about 'getting to know each other better'. No thank you!" Inuyasha answered.

"Sounds fun. I got an annoying visitor today too," Sango's eyes flew open and her hands gripped both sides of her pillow. "That moron called me annoying, arrogant, repulsive— oh it was horrible! He made me so mad!" Sango stuffed her face into the soft pillow.

She stopped talking, suddenly wondering why Miroku's words affected her so badly compared to everyone else.

"I'll teach him a lesson if he shows up here again, don't worry," Inuyasha said protectively. Sango smiled at her 'older brother', as she once called him.

"Thanks," and she drifted off to sleep.

O

(Next day at the hospital)

O

"Greetings!" Kouga said cheerfully, watching Miroku trudge up to the front entrance of Hideko Institute.

"Hi," Miroku grumbled. Mushin had told him earlier to look at the bright side, only four more days of this. Even with that small of a number, Miroku wasn't reassured.

"Ready to start?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second Kouga. Why is it I have to spend time with the patients? I thought I'd just be sitting in some office sorting papers or something easy like that," Miroku said.

"Well, we're not going to let you get off that easy, did you really think we would?" Kouga smirked. "Your guidance counselor specifically told me to make sure you interact with the patients so you learn some manners."

"I've got manners!" Miroku protested.

"Yeah? Where are they?" Kouga said. He grinned and headed inside.

Miroku stood outside, watching the revolving doors go round and round. Had Kouga just insulted him? The nerve!

Miroku followed Kouga yet again, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Was it just his imagination, or were they headed in the direction of that Sango girl's room? She was the last person Miroku wanted to see that day.

"Miroku!" A voice called from behind. Both Miroku and Kouga turned to see Koharu rushing over to Miroku's side. Kouga raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Miroku, I'll be waiting in room 241," Kouga said, nodding to the pair.

Koharu was breathless, staring up at Miroku's face, which was at least two heads above her own. Miroku smiled at her, suddenly wondering if she was a stalker. Perhaps she had been a bad choice…

Koharu raised herself by standing on her toes and planted a small kiss on Miroku's cheek. Without another word she ran off.

_Yeah, probably a stalker. Damn. _Miroku thought.

Turning, Miroku began his search for room 241. And as fate would have it—

"Takashi Sango? Again!" Miroku cried out, reading the name on the small brass nametag beside the door. "What did I do wrong in my life to deserve this!" Miroku asked himself.

Miroku entered to find a shocking sight. There sat Sango, crying her eyes out on Kouga's now wet shoulder. He could hear Kouga whispering words of comfort to the shaken girl, but to no avail. Miroku stood transfixed, wondering what was wrong with Sango. He stared into her reddened eyes, not fully aware that he was moving towards her step by step.

_I thought she was strong. This was the girl who had wrapped her hands around my throat in attempt to throttle me yesterday, right? What's going on? _Miroku wondered.

"Kouga, what's wrong with her?" Miroku asked.

Kouga patted Sango's back as she let out a tiny hiccup. The doctor smiled down at her, and looked back up at Miroku with a grave expression on his face.

"She ends up like this almost every morning. She has nightmares of her past and doesn't get much sleep or peace because of it," he explained.

"Well, what happened to her in the past?" Miroku questioned.

Kouga looked at Sango again, waiting for her to give the okay. She nodded slightly before covering her tear-stained face with her hands again.

"Sango's family died about a year ago. They were murdered in cold blood. A man named Naraku—," he noticed Sango shudder at the mention of the horrible beast. "He broke into Sango's house and killed everyone there…except for Sango. According to the files, her mother was raped and killed, her father decapitated, and her younger brother was stabbed brutally until he finally died," Kouga described in detail, going off on a long rant.

"Stop it!" Sango screamed at him. Kouga realized his mistake a bit too late - not too smart for someone who was supposed to be a well-trained doctor. Sango kicked Kouga in the side, forcing him off the bed and onto the tiled floor.

Miroku was in terrible shock. What he had heard just now was horrifying. Not even he-who-watches-horror-movies-everyday could imagine that kind of tragedy. He instantly felt extremely guilty for being so callous while visiting yesterday.

Kouga's pager went off with a loud string of beeps, disrupting the silence and completely killing the tense atmosphere. Kouga read the message and excused himself, leaving Miroku and Sango alone once again. Either Kouga was an extremely busy man, or this was some kind of dating service where contestants were stuck alone in a room together for at least an hour until they liked each other.

Miroku felt helpless. Here he was standing in a white room with a woman he now had mixed feelings about, and being forced to _comfort _her, nonetheless. Miroku presumed that _he _would be the one in need of solace once he got out of there. Might as well check him into this hospital as a patient right now.

"Why are you still here? If you want to make my life even worse then go right ahead, but I have backup," Sango said fiercely.

Backup? What did _that _mean? "I promise I'll never say such horrible things to you again, okay?"

As if _that _reassured her. "I don't want pity," she said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Miroku gazed at her, noticing that when she had a bit of color on her face, she was actually a beauty. Sadly though, her face was pink from crying her eyes out all morning.

"May I sit down?" Miroku asked slowly.

"Go ahead, do what you want," Sango answered dully. Miroku took a seat next to her, sighing while thinking of something to say to her.

Sango kept her eyes from wandering to him by staring at the wall with sheer determination. She felt as though she were suffocating every time he was near her. She either hated him that much, or didn't know _what _to think of him. The unknown was a frightening tool.

Sango continued watching the wall diligently, when a warm and strong arm snuck around her shoulder and drew her in. Not expecting such actions, Sango's slightly puffy eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" She sputtered.

"You told me to do what I want, didn't you? And I want to make you feel better," Miroku answered, smiling up at the ceiling.

"You're probably just trying to get an early release for good behavior," Sango supposed. Miroku blinked at the ceiling. The girl was shrewd.

"Just trust me," he said soothingly. She obliged, wondering how opinions of people could be altered in the blink of an eye.

Sango couldn't argue with him, so she sunk into his embrace, wondering why he was being so kind all of a sudden. But she couldn't deny the lighthearted feeling of contentment as she listened to his heart beating strongly within him.

O

(At the hospital cafeteria)

O

As promised, Miroku ate lunch with Koharu, though he found his thoughts lingering back to Sango throughout the whole ordeal. Miroku also found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable as he saw Koharu slide closer and closer to him out of the corner of his eye. Normally, he'd go in for the kill, being quite the ladies man, but this girl was a bit, what's the word…_scary_.

Miroku's shoulders slumped, and he resigned to the fact that he had brought this upon himself and couldn't change things. To make matters worse, he spotted the one and only Sango only a few tables away, sipping tea.

"Oh…shit," Miroku whispered to himself. Without thinking, he ducked under the table, briefly wondering why he was hiding from Sango in the first place. Perhaps it was because of what he had done earlier, which was completely on impulse. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him, especially if she saw him with Koharu.

The table jerked to the side abruptly when Miroku hit his head. Koharu heard his soft curse and bent down to peer at him underneath the table. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I…" Miroku started. "I dropped a chopstick, I _know _its down here somewhere," Miroku said, pretending to look around for it, hoping Koharu would ignore him.

Unfortunately, Koharu was a bit smarter than Miroku had hoped. She raised an eyebrow at the pair of chopsticks lying innocently next to Miroku's dish, before snatching them up and stabbing him in the back with them.

"Ouch! What is it?" Miroku complained.

"Found em," Koharu frowned, holding out the chopsticks for Miroku to see.

"Oh, heh thanks," Miroku said, giving the nurse a lopsided grin.

Koharu pouted. "What were you _really_ doing?"

Miroku tried to find another excuse as fast as possible, but nothing came. As a distraction, he scanned the cafeteria and found Sango's table was empty. She was gone. Miroku sighed in relief, not caring that Koharu was giving him a foul look.

"Fine, don't tell me," Koharu said sharply, picking up her tray and storming away.

_Touchy little bitch._ Miroku thought cynically.

O

(In the hospital's main office)

O

Kouga beamed at Miroku, apparently very pleased with his work today. "I'll see you next Saturday, all right?" He said.

"Yeah, can't wait," Miroku mumbled half-heartedly.

"Neither can I!" Kouga winked. Miroku grumbled at the enthusiastic doctor.

Kouga chuckled and turned on his heel and left the room. Miroku was about to follow suit when something caught his eye. He noticed the filing cabinet was open and out on the desk were a few of the patient's records.

Miroku glanced around the room, double-checking to see if anyone else was present. He was alone. Miroku held his breath as he went through a few folders, and finally came upon Takashi Sango's files. He silently sifted through a few papers, describing her past and the event that brought her here. Then Miroku came upon gold. In his hand was a picture of Sango, taken just a year ago before tragedy struck in her life.

Miroku continued to stare at the precious item he had discovered. He detected the bright gleam in her eyes and the happy smile on her face. It made Miroku want to scream in frustration, and he found himself hating the person who had destroyed her once happy life.

Miroku stuffed the picture into his pocket, slammed the folder shut, and made his way out the door, pleased with his prize.

(Here come the O's)

O

O

O

O

O

(Wasn't that fun?)

**A/N:** Well I for one loved Miroku's little 'change of heart' in this chapter, how bout you?

Review Responses: (Cuz I'm in a good mood, I'll give you ALL a response!)

**Miroku's Priestess:** Your cameo is in chapter four, remember? Haha. And thank you for beating me senseless while you were reading this chapter.

**Medlii:** You are too kind! Reviewing two of my other stories like that, ah I heart you so much!

**MonkeyFeet180**: Glad you like my story, and by the way, if you look on my profile page it says that I'll probably update this story every Wednesday (or try my hardest to do so) so that answers your question!

**SanMirLover:** If you think Miroku was weirded out LAST chapter, what did you think of this chapter?

**Lilsanoku105:** You're thanking me for updating? Haha, well you're very welcome!

**Ennariel:** Yea…Sango's mood swings are also dangerous, as Miroku has learned.

**Kura-chan15:** When will I update? Why, I believe I updated today! Heehee. Like I said to MonkeyFeet180, my updating schedule is in my profile, which I update a lot out of boredom, so you can always go check there to see my progress.

**Sealingpoo:** Who _isn't _a Koharu-hater on fanfiction . net? Haha.

**Foxylove:** Sorry to disappoint but this isn't an Inuyasha Sango fic. But uh…I hope you like it anyway!

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Miroku's classmates question him about Sango's picture.


	4. Separation

**Hajimete no Reality**  
**Reality For the First Time**

A/N: This chapter is kind of uneventful…but it will get better! Trust me, next chapter is filled with tons of little quirky things, I promise. But that's all I'll say for now. 

Review responses at the bottom. And keep in mind that if you have a question, you will get a response. Cuz I have nothing better to do!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha! (God I hate typing that every chapter.)

(I knocked down the number of O's! Isn't that exciting? And oh my god. As I'm typing this, my sister is asking me tons of questions. Someone smack her! Moving on…)

**One more note:** There's a random scene somewhere in the beginning of this chapter featuring Miroku's Priestess as Nyoko just because she sorta demanded a cameo appearance in this chapter. So if it seems out of place, you'll know why.

O

O

**Chapter Four**

O

O

"Miroku senpai, is it true you have to volunteer at a mental hospital?" Asked a girl Miroku had never seen before in his life. Ever since he had returned to school on Monday, tons of students had swarmed around him, wanting to get all the juicy details about life in the mental ward.

"Do the patients drool all over themselves? Oh wait! Do they wear straight jackets and bounce around in white rubber rooms?" Asked one boy eagerly.

"Not…all of them…" Miroku answered, recalling one fairly wild patient he had seen on his first day there.

"Oh tell us about it!" Squealed the first girl. Miroku rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He just wanted to be left alone after such a stressful weekend.

"Will you go out with me!" A girl from Miroku's class wailed, flinging herself at him. Miroku stumbled back.

_Nyoko? _Miroku was dumbstruck. _Since when did she give a fuck about me?_

"I've had my eye on you for a long time!" Nyoko cooed. There was a certain desperate gleam in her eye that worried Miroku.

_What is wrong with these people?_ Miroku wondered. One minute they were asking him about his volunteer job and next thing you know, some girl comes looking for a date. Miroku briefly considered checking these people into Hideko Institute as well.

"Uh sorry, I'm taken," Miroku answered with a little white lie. He received a unanimous groan from all the girls surrounding him. Miroku couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied with himself.

_How the hell did this conversation start? Guys, we're completely off topic here, can't you tell?_ Miroku thought again.

"Hey Miroku," one male student called from his seat two rows away. "She hot?" He asked, referring to the girl Miroku apparently had given his heart to.

Miroku remembered the picture he had taken from the hospital- the one of Sango. Ever since yesterday he had carried it in his pocket wherever he went. "Well…why don't you see for yourself?" Miroku said smiling. He slid the picture out from his pocket.

_Sango will never know, so why not?_ Miroku thought without guilt.

Upon seeing the small picture, a few boys let out a low whistle, some congratulating him on such a fine pick. Miroku grinned like a fool, agreeing that she was indeed hot.

"Where'd you get her?"

Miroku paused. That question made it seem like Sango was some sort of prostitute that Miroku had picked up off the streets, which he didn't like. Still, he answered.

"Hideko Institute," He said.

"Was she another volunteer or something? Or are you having an affair with one of the nurses?" Some random classmate asked him. Miroku rolled his eyes. Students had _way_ too much time to talk in the mornings before class started. And lucky him, he was center of attention again.

"She's a patient," Miroku blurted out. _Oh shit!_ Miroku mentally berated himself for saying that out loud.

The room fell to silence.

"You mean…" One girl started.

"You're dating a…" Another took over.

"Psychopath? COOL!" Miroku's friend piped up as the finish.

Miroku glared at them all. "Sango is _not _a psychopath! She's just hurt! Hurt by something that happened in her past. Just leave it alone, okay!" Miroku shot back, defending Sango's pride.

The school bell rang, saving Miroku from further questioning. He sunk deep into his chair, hoping the day would end quickly.

O

_(At the hospital)_

O

Sango flopped down onto her cot after a long day of doing absolutely nothing. She hadn't received any visitors today, mostly because it was a weekday. People went to school or work. They had lives and lived in reality, something that Sango hadn't tasted in quite awhile. She missed the outdoors terribly, but due to her one-time suicidal bout, Sango's wandering territory was limited.

So instead she stayed inside and bit people's heads off if they bothered her.

"I wonder when The Moron is gonna come back?" Sango muttered to the empty room. She was, of course, referring to Miroku. He had been dubbed "The Moron" by Inuyasha, who immediately disliked anyone who insulted Sango. Such a good friend Inuyasha was.

Sango shut her eyes and slowly drifted away, dreaming of who knew what.

O

_(Miroku's house – Friday – because I am **not** writing about their entire week schedules!)_

O

Miroku tore his front door open with visible agitation, tossing his bag onto the couch. All week he had been receiving strange looks from his classmates, and had picked up a few nasty rumors about him from eavesdropping. Needless to say, Miroku didn't like what he heard, but was more than thankful that his weekend was starting. Even if it meant spending time with the 'crazy community'.

"Miroku, back so soon?" Mushin called out, raising his head from the kitchen counter.

"School's over," Miroku answered, climbing the stairs to his room. Mushin watched his retreating form.

"…It is?" Mushin asked stupidly.

Miroku sat down at his desk, pulling out his photo album. After carrying Sango's picture around for a week he decided to give it a home in the large book. After all, there wasn't much in there save for some shots of Mushin, Miroku himself, and a few old pictures of his deceased family. His mother and father had died during a ferocious bombing when Miroku was just a year old, according to Mushin. Miroku questioned the validity of that. He never knew who he was talking to, either the booze or Mushin himself. Most of the time it was the alcohol speaking.

Miroku gazed at their happy faces, trying to remember what real parents were like.

_I'm in the same boat as you, Sango._ Miroku thought, sliding the small picture into an empty spot in the album. He kept the book open and stared at the many pictures he had collected over time. His eyes rested on Sango's photo again. Miroku immediately snapped the album shut and smacked his head against it.

_Why do I care so much? I'm supposed to be a cold-hearted bastard! Right?_ _RIGHT!_

Miroku didn't even know himself anymore. Sango did strange things to his mind.

He sighed. _I'm getting soft._

O

_(At the hospital – Saturday morning)_

O

Kouga scowled. Sango had promised him that she would cooperate when taking her medicine from now on. Obviously, Kouga was mistaken to believe her. Once again, Sango was behind her savior Inuyasha while hiding from the evil nemesis, doctor Fujimoto. This had become a practiced game by now!

Today Inuyasha was experimenting with a new weapon; his claws. Kouga had already gotten a deep cut on his wrist, and things weren't looking too good.

Kagome nudged Kouga, trying to force him into action. She didn't spend half the morning chasing her patient down the hall for _nothing, _after all. The head doctor stepped cautiously toward Inuyasha, who glowered at him.

With one swift movement, the door behind Sango and Inuyasha flew open, and there stood nurse Koharu, medicine in hand. Sango turned on her heel in surprise.

"Boo!" Koharu shrieked happily, dodging Sango to reach Inuyasha. She quickly administered the medicine, causing Inuyasha to fall quite limp. Kagome bounced into action, draping one of Inuyasha's arms around her shoulders to carry him out of the room.

Kouga's eyes narrowed, still upset at the affection Kagome was showing her unconscious patient as she half-dragged him down the hall. He straightened his coat in a dignified manner, thanked Koharu for her outstanding timing and quick thinking, and rushed out of Sango's room.

Sango glared warningly at Koharu, who stuck her tongue out in response. Koharu left as well, ignoring the female patient.

O

Miroku showed up about half an hour later, expecting to be lead directly to room 241 as always. But fate evidently enjoyed playing awful tricks on Miroku.

"What do you mean, we won't be seeing San—ah, Takashi-san, anymore?" Miroku said indignantly.

"I'm sure you've had enough of seeing her, am I right? We'll be staying on the first floor now to see some different patients," Kouga said, checking off a few things on his clipboard.

Miroku sighed heavily, clearly upset that he had missed his chance to talk to Sango once more. He wanted to clear a few things up with her, and maybe apologize again for some of the cruel words he had said.

O

_(Down the hallway – Yeah I know, pointless show of scene change…)_

O

Inuyasha had finally broken free of his pesky and domineering doctor and was now wandering down the hallways, thinking of paying Sango another visit. So far, he hadn't been caught by authorities, much to his pleasure.

Inuyasha rounded the corner and bumped into a stranger. He growled at the unsuspecting pedestrian and continued on his way.

"Inuyasha?"

He froze. That sounded an awful lot like—

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you out of your room?" Kouga questioned.

Inuyasha hid his smirk. "Don't worry. I didn't bite Higurashi's pretty little head off, if that's what you're worried about. She's still whole," Inuyasha answered. "I'm going to see Sango, you got a problem with that?"

Miroku eyed Inuyasha suspiciously, wondering what business this person had with Sango.

_There I go again! I **do not** care about Sango. Sure she's had a rough time, but I'm only feeling sympathy. _Miroku thought to himself. His poor mind was in the middle of a vicious war, deciding on what his true feelings were. So far, neither side was gaining the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Kouga was giving Inuyasha a look of warning. Inuyasha waved him off, telling him to relax for once in his miserable life. Soon he began climbing the stairs and was out of sight.

Kouga made a face before stalking off in the opposite direction. Miroku picked up his pace to catch up to the doctor, but was unable to shake the feeling of jealousy that was spreading through him like wildfire.

O

O

**A/N:** Okay…so as I mentioned before, not so eventful, and really short. But most of this was written while being annoyed greatly by my sister. (See the author's note at the top if you don't know what I mean.) Next chapter will be much better without the presence of an annoying child disrupting my writing sessions, so look forward to it!

Review Responses:

**medlii:** Hajimete means 'for the first time'. I actually got the line "hajimete no reality" from a song by a group called Minimoni! The song is called "Crazy About You" and I considered using that as the title since it fit so well…but I think I've had enough of taking song titles. So I took lyrics instead!

**SlummyRedDragon**: Yes I know that you are a Koharu supporter. What I said to the other reviewer was just from the majority of what I've seen. Don't worry, I'm not trying to offend you!

**SanMirLover:** Yeah…Kouga isn't the best choice for a doctor, is he? Heh but I like his odd sense of humor and blatant stupidity! I do like Kouga as a character though so I'm not trying to bash him at all. And I'm saying that just in case someone tries to flame me for it. Heehee.

**Lilsanoku105**: Hmm, well given Miroku's obvious state of denial, I'd say he won't be thinking of loving Sango for quite a while. And meanwhile, Sango has no clue!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Miroku wonders if he'll ever see Sango again… and also wonders about her relationship with Inuyasha.

Reviews would make this authoress _incredibly _happy after her crappy Monday/Tuesday! I want to get up to 10 reviews for this chapter so I can break this little curse I have…


	5. Roses Come In Different Colors

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: **This is undoubtedly my most popular Inuyasha story. So I'm updating to see if it still has a chance to come back as strongly as it came in. It's my attempt to revive the dead. Plus I'm sure Inuyasha fans who have me on their watch list are tired of seeing Tenchi Muyo and Slayers fics show up in their inbox. Though I'd much rather see those! Ya see, I'm not big on Inuyasha anymore, but I'd like to see where I could go with this fic. One more time now!

**OOO**

It was yet another bright and sunny day at Hideko Institute, and everyone was inside staring at the beautiful white walls. Oh, yeah right. Miroku peered through a few doorways in disbelief.

_These poor fools… I guess they aren't allowed outside. Gotta watch out for those types._

Miroku chanced a quick look around. Kouga was out of sight at last and he was alone. He was about to make a pit stop before lunch, and really couldn't bear any snide comments should someone witness this. Especially not Kouga. Or worst of all, Koharu. He frantically turned the corner.

He arrived at room 241 and glared at the door.

_This is stupid. But maybe she'd like it…_ Miroku fingered the stem of a fresh flower he'd picked up that morning. _She doesn't have to know it came from my neighbor's garden…_

He raised his hand and was poised to knock when suddenly fate came crashing down like a ton of bricks on his head. Such was life.

"Miroku! There you are. We've barely gotten started! I'd like you to come to my office with me real quick, okay?" Kouga called out cheerfully from the other end of the hallway.

_Curse you! Curse you curse you curse you!_

"All set? Okay, here we go. Some of my files got mixed up yesterday. Ran into a wild patient or two and dropped some things. Think you could organize them for me? It's simple work, really," Kouga explained on their way to his office.

Miroku grumbled. "Sure, sure," he pouted.

"What was that?" Kouga said flippantly. "Listen, you're here to reform yourself. To do some good for your community. And that means no complaining!" He snapped good-naturedly. He turned the key in the lock and swung open the door. Miroku blanched. There was paperwork everywhere!

"It's a bit of a mess right now. One of them got loose in here. Think you could clean up?"

Miroku glared daggers at the doctor. "I am _not _your housemaid. I don't really care if someone got _loose_. I'm not cleaning all this shit up! I thought I'd be organizing, but no! Instead I find that a tornado hit the freaking place and it's somehow my responsibility!"

"Language, Mr. Shimizu," Kouga reprimanded. "Do a good job, and I'll go easy on you tomorrow, all right?" And he left the room.

"What a piece of crap doctor he is. How'd _he _get hired?" Miroku muttered under his breath. The door snapped open with his last remark.

"Sometimes walls have _ears_, Mr. Shimizu. I'd refrain from talking to yourself. Someone might overhear!" Kouga said in an unnaturally cheerful voice. The door closed again with a click. Miroku sat on the floor among the papers and folded his arms across his chest indignantly.

About ten minutes later, Miroku had managed to shove a majority of the papers under the carpet or in random filing cabinets. The room looked clean, so who was to know it wasn't exactly _organized_? He snuck out of the office and headed down the nearest hallway.

_Okay so I'm without orders. Now what? I could try to talk to Sango again. Even though I'm sort of terrified of her. Well I still have to give _this_ to her, after all._

He reached into his jacket pocket and touched the rose that was tucked neatly away.

_I feel stupid. Why would I give her a flower, anyway? What would I say? Uh, I thought it would cheer you up? Okay, good. That'll work._ Miroku strode down the long hallway, finally through with his mental coaching. And before he knew it, he was at room 241 again.

He knocked twice and held his breath. There was no answer at first.

"Whoever you are, you must be pretty stupid," came Sango's irritated voice. "I can't open the door from in here."

Miroku gasped and mentally smacked himself. Kouga had the key, didn't he? This was just great.

Well I can pick locks… 

Sango jumped when she heard the doorknob rattling. "What's going on out there?" She said out loud. "Who are you?" She smacked the door with her palm.

"Hold on a minute!" Miroku called back.

"…Miroku? What on earth are you doing?" Sango said, recognizing the man's voice. The doorknob continued to rattle. Sango frowned at it and grabbed hold of it.

"Hey, let go of that!" Miroku said from the other side of the door. Sango obliged, and not long after, the door opened.

"You're a fool, you know that? Breaking into my room like that," Sango chided.

"Whatever," Miroku shrugged the comment off. "I uh, wanted to give you something. To cheer you up!" He said nervously. He felt around in his jacket before producing a red rose.

Sango stared at it. "It's red, you jerk."

"…So?" _What is this, some universal female language? What other color would a rose be?_

"Don't you know what that means?"

"Um, no?"

"Then never mind. Anyway, I don't want it," Sango answered.

"Why not?" Miroku was taken back.

"I like them better when they're dead."

"…R-really?" _Maybe she _is _crazy._

Sango crossed the room and sat back down on her bed. "When they're dead, they turn a dark red color. I like that color. It's nice," She commented absently.

Miroku's lip twitched into a confused smile.

"Then… keep them out of water so they die!"

Sango gasped and clenched her fists around her bed sheets. She stared at Miroku, turmoil suddenly building behind her eyes.

"What?" Miroku asked, beginning to worry that he had said the wrong thing.

"You idiot! I can't just let the flower die!"

"But you just said—"

"Not like my family! Not like them!" She cried out. Miroku stared wide-eyed at the troubled girl. _How else are they supposed to turn dark red if you don't kill them? What'd I say? I don't get it! _Miroku thought wildly.Sango grabbed her head in agony, unable to rid her mind of the terrible images of her dead family.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry! I didn't mean any harm!" Miroku said loudly so he could be heard over her crying. He rushed to her side to comfort her, but Sango pushed him away.

"Just leave, you jerk!" She said between sobs.

Miroku's forehead creased with worry, but he obliged, not wanting to cause any more damage. Or alert any of the nearby doctors, for that matter.

**OOO**

**(Inuyasha's room)**

Inuyasha frowned at his doctor, who had made herself comfortable in a chair directly across from his bed. She frowned back with equal vigor.

"When are you going to stop fighting me, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "When you realize there's nothing wrong with me and leave me alone!"

Kagome cleared her throat. "There's a lot wrong with you. That's why you need to start opening yourself up to me, so we can talk about your problems and solve them together."

He snorted. "Like hell! Maybe I don't want to talk about my problems! What makes you think I _have _problems, anyway?"

His doctor's expression became soft. "I know you're troubled, and I know that my resemblance to this Kikyou woman disturbs you. But you can overcome that if you work with me."

Inuyasha cringed at Kikyou's name.

"See? I knew it bothered you," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Get some plastic surgery. Then we'll talk," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome bristled, slamming her clipboard on the floor and standing up in one fluid motion. "How dare you? I'm trying to help you! It would do you good to listen to me, and not _insult _me!" Her temper flared.

Inuyasha glanced up at her. "You've got guts, Kagome."

"It's Doctor Higurashi to you!" She spat.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

_We're not getting anywhere! At this rate I'll be fired before I have a chance to work!_ Kagome thought to herself, worried.

"Let's take a walk, Inuyasha. I'd like to know more about you, but it's so uninviting in this room, you know what I mean?" Kagome said, trying a different tactic.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the woman. He paused, and then nodded. Kagome was shocked, but unlocked the door anyway. Inuyasha followed without question.

OOO

**A/N:** Um, I like writing about Miroku and Sango more. The scenes with Inuyasha and Kagome won't get much longer than this last part, sorry to say. I need to give Kouga his part back! He's kinda dying out…

**Next Chapter:** (Will come when it comes)

Kagome begins her breakdown of Inuyasha's barrier, while Miroku works on getting through to Sango one last time. Koharu of course, has something to say about this, as does Kuranosuke, a childhood friend of Sango's who has come for a visit!

(Sorry, this wasn't planned but I really wanted to add Kuranosuke. He's one of my favorite dudes.)


	6. Visitors

**A/N: **UGH I STILL HAVE TO WRITE THIS! I have some sort of sick sense of duty to finish this story.

**Chapter Six**

"So… tell me about yourself, Inuyasha."

"Keh. That's original."

"Can't you just humor me?" Kagome huffed in irritation.

"I am. I'm out here walking around with you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"That's not enough!"

"Sure it is," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome hugged her clipboard to her chest as the wind whipped past. She sighed.

"Listen… for now, don't think of me as your doctor. Think of me as a friend."

"I don't have friends."

_Well that's obvious, _Kagome thought cynically.

"Except…" Kagome turned to look sideways at him. "Except for Sango. She's the only one I can act normal around."

"Well… tell me about her," Kagome prodded.

"She just… she doesn't think I'm crazy. She doesn't judge me. Sango's just Sango. That's it. A normal friend."

Kagome smiled. Finally Inuyasha's soft side was easing out of his hard exterior.

"Everyone needs a true friend," Kagome commented absently. Inuyasha glanced over at the doctor, noting the faraway look in her eyes.

"Keh."

**OOO**

Suddenly, the ground began to crunch.

"Shit!" Kouga shouted, leaping off the carpet in his office. "What's going on? What is that?" He stared at the carpet, waiting for it to move.

_There's gotta be some animal under there… I'll kill it if it comes out!_

He waited in anticipation, perched on his desk, but nothing stirred. Figuring it was just his imagination, he stepped down from the desk and tapped the floor with his foot. He jerked back at the sound of another crunch and remained on his desk.

"I'm not taking any chances!" He growled, grabbing his desk chair from behind him and brandishing it at the carpet. "Come out!" he yelled. The door to his office immediately opened, startling the doctor.

The young man in the doorway blinked.

"Oh, er… sorry," Kouga said sheepishly. He looked around the room. "Must be rats," he muttered.

The confused visitor cleared his throat and politely ignored Kouga's strange antics. "I'm a visitor here to see Sango. Takashi Sango."

"Rats… rats…" Kouga continued to hiss. The man in the doorway noticed that the doctor hadn't relinquished his desk chair, nor had he gotten down from the desk.

"Um, sir? I said I'm here to visit a patient, did you hear me?" _Or is he a patient?_ The man thought to himself.

Kouga's head snapped up. "Oh yes! Sango, right. Well if you'll give me a moment…" he stepped down from his desk. "Time to find out what you really are!" He shouted, grabbing the corners of his carpet and pulling. Beneath the carpet he discovered…

All of his paperwork.

_Now how did that get there—ah! Miroku._ Kouga thought to himself. He stood up and faced his guest.

"Alright then, if you'll give me your name, I'll add you to our visitor's log, you'll receive your pass, and you may see Sango."

"Fine," the stranger nodded, giving the doctor a weary look. "My name is Takeda Kuranosuke."

**OOO**

Miroku was busy wandering the halls of Hideko Institute, once again with nothing to do and no one to keep him company. He knew that Kouga would eventually find the papers he had shoved under the carpet and dreaded their next meeting, but for the moment he was oddly peaceful.

_What a way to handle rejection_, Miroku thought to himself ironically. Sango briefly flashed through his mind again. Their last meeting had started off fairly friendly, but somehow took a turn for the worse. The problem lied in the rose he picked and their mysterious color-coded meanings.

_Shoulda' been a florist._

He turned a corner and found him in the same hallway that Sango's room was located in. Strangely enough, he often found himself in this area of the hospital, as if he were drawn to it. Everything looked as it had since he last came down the hallway, but he noticed that one door stood ajar. He edged closer, wondering if it was really Sango's room or his eyes were playing tricks on him. He squinted at the door and saw the number 241 gleaming in the bright light.

Getting as close as he dared to, Miroku picked up the sound of voices. He picked out Sango's voice, but there was an unfamiliar and masculine voice present as well. His initial thought was Kouga, Sango's doctor, but at a second evaluation, it didn't sound as gruff as Kouga. The sound of the man's voice was far more regal. Miroku pulled a face.

_Sango's getting visits from little rich boys? Who's in there?_

Miroku's mind was reeling.


End file.
